


The Rose King

by y4ndereking



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Original Character(s), Original Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 19:19:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10997307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/y4ndereking/pseuds/y4ndereking
Summary: A young prince, dissatisfied with the princesses he's been presented with, finds his true love.(Assignment was to take a famous first line from a book and write a story off it. I chose Pride and Prejudice.)





	The Rose King

It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single man in possession of a good fortune, must be in want of a wife. Of course, truth doesn’t always go the way you want it to. Sometimes, you end up defying what others accept as law, and there’s nothing you can do to change it.

I was a young prince, about 23, still single. Every lovely woman I was offered to marry... just didn’t appeal to me. They were beautiful as dewdrop-covered roses on an August morning, but still, I couldn’t find myself wanting to be with them that way. We ended up just being friends, much to my father’s dismay.

It was another one of the extravagant parties thrown to find myself a queen. And as usual, I sat in the corner of the ballroom, wringing my gloved hands in anxiety.

That’s when I saw him.

He couldn’t have been much older than me, and christ, he was beautiful. He had neatly brushed auburn hair tied back behind his neck, an indigo waistcoat, and satin gloves that resembled my own. I could almost see our fingers intertwined, the satin seeming to melt together in a gentle bliss. I sighed at the thought.

It was his sister who was presented to me. She was slightly younger, much shorter. Same hair, same lovely green eyes. A beautiful girl, but still, not for me.

I ended up talking with the mysterious king all night. I poured my heart and soul out to him through our conversation. We snuck off to the rose garden outside, and kissed for what seemed like millenia.

We never stopped seeing each other after that night. My father noticed the excited twinkle my blue eyes projected, the same way his did when he met my mother. King Alastair and I had fallen deeply in love. We danced together, sang together, slept together. One night, we just laid awake on my balcony, staring at the twisting and swirling nebulae that floated above. That which had started as a mystery had ended in something much sweeter.

I had found my king.


End file.
